The invention relates to mailbox support apparatus and, more particularly, to a roadside mailbox support arrangement wherein the mailbox support arm assembly pivots about a vertical axis and swings away from loads as may be applied by snow plowing or vandals. The invention also relates to a kit for conversion of a stationary mailbox support to include a swing away or pivotable mailbox support arm assembly. The kit includes the hardware required for conversion of a wood post system.